


Richard

by JordanUlysses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manipulation, power abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanUlysses/pseuds/JordanUlysses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This man was Jim? His Jim? He was so … terribly nice and always smiling, trying to please everyone. There was no madness in his eyes, his voice not an annoying sing sang."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot developed out of a RP. The great momotastic beta'd it.

At first he was shocked. This man was Jim? His Jim? He was so … terribly nice and always smiling and tried to please everyone. There was no madness in his eyes, his voice not an annoying sing sang. His doctor and the nurses seemed to like him, and were sad when Sebastian came to fetch him. Richard was the name they had given him and what he called himself. Richard, not Jim. And, with his name he seemed to have become someone who was the complete opposite of his former self.

Jim had no memories. When Sebastian had stepped into his room he had just smiled at him, happy about a visitor, even if it was a stranger. Sebastian had tried to explain it to him. That he was his right hand. That he worked for him, and that there was even more … but Jim – Richard didn't recognise him. The doctor said he suffered from a trauma and couldn't remember anything, but that it would help if Ji- Richard was around someone he once knew. Then he went on about the medication. Pills that soothed him and made him relaxed. Sebastian had just taken the stuff and hurried to get them out.

The first days were nerve wrecking. He had no idea who this new man, this Richard was. And he had no idea how to deal with his kindness and the awful smiling. So he shouted at him, commanded him to stop, and be his old self again, be Jim again. Richard had just looked sad and apologised. Later this evening he came to him, saying how sorry he was to do everything wrong. He seemed to think that it was his fault, and Sebastian was too angry to correct him.

The next morning, breakfast awaited him. Even fresh flowers decorated the table and Richard stood there, looking tense and worried. How could he be angry with him? Jim had never made breakfast. Jim had never done anything like this. Sebastian hadn't complained, but sometimes … he might have wished for a little kindness.

So they sat down and ate together. Richard read out articles from the paper and then asked if they could go for a walk. It was a really nice autumn day, the sun shone and Sebastian couldn't say no.

As the days passed by he got used to Richard. It was nice to have him around, always considerate and eager to please him. He said nothing when Sebastian wanted to watch a rugby game – Jim would have switched the channels, and forced him to watch Glee instead. He said nothing when Sebastian went out to meet with some friends – or when he saw the lipstick on his neck the next morning. Still, he hoped Richard would turn back into Jim. His Jim, whom he loved no matter what. He was not sure if he loved Richard.

So he slowly reduced the medication.

A few weeks later he stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner, when suddenly light steps and a mad giggling approached him from behind.  
“Sebastian … my dear Sebastian ...” The voice was familiar and Sebastian realised that he was afraid. He tried to shake the feeling off, and turned around.  
“Jim. How nice to see you again.”  
“Sebastian ...” Jim came nearer and smiled at him. Not his friendly Richard-smile, but the threatening Jim one.  
“Isn't that nice, Sebastian? You missed me, haven't you? Of course you did. That's why you slept with women while I was … indisposed. Is that how you show me your loyalty?”  
The next moment there was a knife against Sebastian's throat as he stared into Jim's eyes. Fear. He felt fear and a sudden repulsion. In a second he had wrestled the knife from Jim and knocked him down. His heavy breathing was the only noise in the kitchen while he looked down at Jim … Richard.  
Richard.  
He wanted Richard and not Jim. The realisation was like a punch to the gut.

It was far too easy. All he had to do was tell Richard that his illness couldn't be cured. It would be okay though, he just had to continue to take his medication and everything would be fine. He would be fine. His Richard.

He told him that they would be together. Forever, Richard and Sebastian. Of course Richard loved him, depended on him.

Still, sometimes there was this confused look in Richard's eyes, like he tried to remember something. Sometimes his laugh sounded like Jim's, but when Sebastian looked at him anxiously, there was just Richard, who smiled and tried to calm him down. Sometimes Sebastian cringed when Richard held a knife in the kitchen, cutting carrots, and he was so sure Jim would turn around and attack him. Luckily these moments became rarer and sometimes Sebastian caught himself, completely relaxed, watching Richard reading a book, smiling to himself.

He was … happy. With Richard. And wasn't that all that counted?


End file.
